BabySitting Mews?
by Amme Moto
Summary: Maybe a half a paragraph of romance. Ryou and Keiichiro do something that turns everyone but Ryou and Masaya who isn't in the story until later into kids! Can Ryou handle babysitting, or will the kids get the best of him? R&R!
1. Ultra Plasmathetic Ray

Amme: I must be evil or something. I came up with the BEST fic ever.

Kish: Oh, no. Don't tell me....

Amme: Okay, I won't then!

CHAPTER ONE: Ultra-Plasmathetic-Ray

For some reason, Keiichiro and Ryou are working on an Ultra-Plasmathetic-Ray in the Mew Mew Café while the Mew Mews, Purin's Pikachu, and the aliens were playing goldfish.

"Pikachu, do you have any kings?" Pai asked.

"PIKA PIKA PIKACHU!" The Pikachu angrily answered. Everyone looked at Purin.

"She said she wanted a cookie." Purin said. The Pikachu slapped her head and shuddered. Purin shoved a cookie in the Pikachu's face.

"Pika pika pika Pikachu chu Pikachu!" She said. Little does she know she just said, "I think that Pai needs his head shaved."

Pikachu laid down her cards to show that they were all aces. Then she walked off.

"She wants to sleep now!" Purin shouted happily. The other Mew Mews shook their heads.

"Hey, Mew Mews!" Keiichiro said, looking worried. "You'd better get out of the way...."

"Why?" They all asked. Keiichiro was making his way over to them when something blew up.

Ten minutes later.....

"Ow. My head!" Ichigo said, holding her head. She sat up. Something looked different. Something felt different.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around to see Minto. But she was shorter and had wings coming out of her back. Ichigo burst out laughing.

"You're...... short!" She said out of the laughter.

"You don't look so well yourself." Minto said. She pointed at Ichigo's head. Ichigo reached up there. Cat ears. She looked behind her.

Tink....

A cat tail too.

Ichigo looked at everyone else.

"Get up everyone!" She cried. Everyone else finally stirred.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Rettasu asked. She was the most changed out of all of them. She was in a clam, and had a dorsal fin. Purin just had ears and a tail, as did Zakuro.

Kish was REALLY REALLY REALLY short. It was hilarious how short he was. Pai was the same, except short, as was Taruto.

Then there was Keiichiro. He was short, short-haired, and geeky.

"Where's Ryou?" He whined. "Where is he? Where is he!? WHERE IS HE!?!?!?"

He started crying.

"Shut up, whiney-baby!" Pai shouted, hitting Keiichiro.

"You could have had a more chance of hurting him if you had used your wrist to throw the punch you know…." Taruto analyzed.

"That's great. Shall we try it on your face?" Pai threatened the Tart-y little smart-elick, holding up his fists and grinning.

"Wow, what happened to us Ichigo?" Kish asked Ichigo, ignoring his personality-challenged friends.

"YOU HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO YOU BIG MEANIE!!!!!!" Zakuro screamed, tackling Kish and then sitting on him so he couldn't get up. Then she held her fists up, rearing to punch the daylights out of him.

"TOUCH HIM YOU DIE VERMIN!!!!!! _BANZAI_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pai shouted, tackling Zakuro and rolling on the ground trying to pin one another onto the ground. Much grunting was pursued in this process. And there were various comments heard from the two that sounded like, "I'm going to hit you so hard you'll be in next weekend!" and "I'll kill you nine times before you know that you lost!"

"Ichigo I think we need to fine Ryou." Rettasu explained.

"Well we KNOW that. Duh!" Minto sarcastically commented. Everyone not in an argument (which was everyone but Zakuro and Pai, who were still brawling on the floor, and Keiichiro who had been knocked out by the blow) cupped their hands over their mouths and shouted all at the same time:

"RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Please don't shout, I'm right here!" Ryou said, still in his seventeen year old voice. He came up to them from behind the bar counter and stared down at them, still in his seventeen year old body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US YOU MEANIE!" Kish and Ichigo screamed.

"You didn't say please."

"FINE." Minto said. "PUH-LEEZ tell us what is going on!"

"Okay…." Ryou said slowly. "It's a long story though……"

THE END!!!

Amme: There ya go!!!

Kish: I'M A KID AGAIN!!!! AH!!!!! ((runs away screeming))

Amme: Jeez, can't even spel screaming anymoor. I don't think he's to good at speling!

Kish: You're one to talk.

Amme: THAT DOESN'T COUNT ON SPELLING!!!!!!

Kish: We're so glad to hear that.

Amme: Shut-up and review. OH YAH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	2. BAKA RYOU!

CHAPTER TWO: BAKA RYOU!

"Well, hurry up and tell us nya!" Ichigo whined.

"Tell us or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." Pai threatened.

"I'LL BEAT YOU LONG BEFORE YOU COULD _THINK_ OF TOUCHING HIM!" Zakuro shouted, tackling him once again and smashing his face in.

"There is only three point two percent chance that you could beat him to the point of death at your current age." Taruto explained.

"Why should we fight? Can we all be happEEEEE!" Retasu tried to ask why they should fight, but her bowl tipped over and she came spilling out.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu went over to her. "Can you please break them up?"

"I WANT MY RYOU!" Keiichiro whined, crying.

"SHIROGANE BELONGS TO RETASU! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Minto screamed, scaring the poor pre-pastry maker into more tears.

"Purin can deal with the monkey ears and tail, na no da, but Purin has to go pick up her sister and brothers, no da. She has to leave in her ten year old form, no da." Purin negotiated.

"No one is leaving until I get this thing fixed. Now SHUT UP!" Ryou threw his hands in the air. "Let me tell you the story.

"For some reason, Keiichiro and I were working on a machine that makes you younger. Trying to create immortality."

"You mean this unintelligent species hasn't come up with the means of living forever _yet_?" Pai asked, stopping his fight. "Right now I should be about seventy-eight years young."

"…..Yeah…. anyways, Everything was going fine until something was theown into the room and made the machine go crazy. Keiichiro was instructed to come in here and tell you all to take cover, but he didn't do it fast enough."

"So, what was wrong nya?" Ichigo asked, cleaning her face like a cat.

"Animal…." Pai sneered, which got him a punch in the groin by Zakuro.

"OUCH!" Everyone in the room felt pity for the boy.

"I don't know what went wrong, that's the problem. You guys might be stuck here a _real _long time…." Ryou said. "And it seems all of you kids have had various attitudes through all your lives."

"Change me back, Ryou, change me _baaaack…._" Keiichiro whined again.

"I don't know _how,_ Keiichiro!" Ryou steamed.

"Well hurry up! Am I the only one that's tired?" Minto asked.

"………….Yeah….." Came the answer.

"Well FINE!" Minto pouted. Pai laughed.

"DIE, SCUM!" The blood-thirsty Zakuro screamed, pulling him to the ground. The fights started all over again.

"Could I get some help please?" Retasu was still on the floor. Ichigo waddled over to her and was attempting to get her back into her bowl, failing miserably.

"You're too heavy!" Ichigo whined. "Ryou! Come help!"

"WAAAAHH!" Retasu began crying. "I can't get back into my bowl! Now I'm doomed to live a life without anything water-y except my fin!"

"I want my old body back! _I want my old body back! I WANT MY OLD BODY BACK!_" Keiichiro screamed.

"Yip yip yippity yow KAIYEEEEEE!" Purin screamed, swinging around on the top of the café ceiling, with Taruto nearby. He appeared to be doing something on some trinket.

"Oh, boy…." Ryou shook his head and put his hand in his hair to hold his head up.

THE END!

HEY! In the next chapter, Ryou tried to set up things to do with the little guys! n.n REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Hide And Seek Gone WAY Out Of Control

Chapter Three: Hide-And-Seek Gone WAY Out Of Control

"ALRIGHT!" The aggravated Ryou screamed. "Guess I should set up games. But you have to stay in the café."

"YAY!" Everyone screamed. "Games! I wanna play hide-and-seek!"

"Fine. You people _do_ remember how to count, right?" Ryou asked. "Then…. Taruto is It."

"Ryou has to play too!" Keiichiro whined. "RYOU! WAAH!"

"Big baby," Snarled Pai.

"You talk big now, but how about after I stuff your face full of fist?" Zakuro threatened, trying her hardest to get at him, but Ryou pick him up into the air.

"Wheeee!" Pai threw his arms in the air and began giggling.

"Alright, I'll play…" Ryou gave up and decided to humor the Mini-People. He set Pai on the ground a little farther away from Zakuro.

Taruto turned around and placed his face in his hands. Everyone scattered.

"I'll count to ten!" Taruto warned. "Six… three… one… two… five… eight… four… nine… seven… TEN!" He whirled around and took his hands off his face. No one was in sight. The boy crossed his legs and floated around the café, trying to see if any of the people were easy to spot. None were, so he began searching in the harder spots. In the kitchen he opened up the cabinets in hopes to find someone. He only found Ichigo.

"I FOUND YOU, ICHIGO!" He screamed at her. She was curled up, asleep. He smirked and got close up to her ear. "AHHHH! A DOG!"

"WHERE?" Ichigo screeched, running out of the cabinets and into the lobby, crying.

"The dog's gonna kill me, nyan….!" She kept looking around for the dog.

"There was a 99.9 percent chance that I was joking, Ichigo." Taruto taunted.

"Waahhh…." Ichigo whimpered. "That means there's a chance there WAS a dog after me!" She jumped on a series of books, shelves, and a bird to get to the roof. She fell asleep on one of the roof-support-thingies.

"OUCH!" The bird screamed. "Way to go, baka, now I'm found!" Minto brushed her dress off. "And you got my pretty dress dirty."

Taruto floated up towards Minto and shoved a finger in her face.

"FOUND YOU!" He screamed. "Now sit down there and wait until I find everyone else."

Minto jumped off of the roof-support-thingies and landed on the ground skillfully thanks to her wings.

"Go find everyone else, then." Minto flicked her wrist towards the lobby. Taruto sighed and floated away. Time to check everywhere else.

Purin was easy to find. She was pretending to be the TV antennae.

"Purin," Taruto said. "I know it's you. You can come down now."

Purin stayed up there still, not moving. Taruto got a little tired of her doing that, so he pushed her off.

"ITAI!" The kawaii little monkey screeched. "THAT HURDED NO DA!"

"Go sit with Minto and wait for me to find everyone else." Taruto commanded.

"NO!" Purin said. "I'm HUNGRY, na no da! I'm going to get a SNACK! No da!" She ran off and slammed a near-by door.

"Why did you slam that door when you're going to the kitchen?" Taruto asked. "That's very illogical."

"Because the kitchen door doesn't SLAM na no da! And I wanted to be DRAMATIC NO DA!" Purin bounced into the kitchen. Taruto stood still a moment longer and then heard, "OOH! SUGAR COOKIES NA NO DA!"

Keiichiro instantly jumped out from behind a curtain and ran into the kitchen.

"Not the cooookies!" He pleaded, crying. "NOT THE COOOOKIES!"

Taruto looked under one chair and saw Zakuro and Pai at each other's throats. He just walked away.

Taruto then tried to think of all the places a half-fish would be placed. He walked over to the girls' restroom, closed his eyes, and ran in. He heard a scream.

"AHHHH! YOU FOUND ME! HENTAI!" Retasu was in the sink, with the water running.

"It wasn't MY fault you chose a place I can't normally go into!" Taruto debated. "Just go to the lobby and wait with Minto and the others. I still have to find Kisshu and Ryou." Taruto turned around and left.

"Ano! Wait! I can't get out!" Retasu called to him right when he closed the door.

"Kisshu! Ryou! Where are you?" Taruto searched the whole place upside down and catty-cornered. He couldn't find them. Finally, he got an idea.

"Minto! Lemme see your cell-phone!" He held his hand out, expecting her to give it to him. She smirked.

"100 yen a minute." She said. Taruto rolled his eyes and agreed. She handed him the phone and he dialed the number of the café.

Ryou came out from the basement to get it.

"Mosi-moshi?" He asked into the phone. Taruto held back a snigger.

"Yes," He said with a sort of manly voice. "Is there a Kisshu there?"

"Uh! Yes, there is. Here he is. KISSHU!" Ryou yelled. Kisshu appeared in front of Ryou and got handed the phone.

"Moshi-moshi?" Kisshu asked into the phone.

"FOUND YOU!" Taruto screamed with all his might.

Kisshu whirled around and saw Taruto pointing at him and Ryou.

"FOUND YOU FOUND YOU FOUND YOU FOUND YOU!" Taruto kept yelling that in Kisshu's face so much Kisshu tackled him.

"DOG PILE!" Pai screeched, jumping into the two. Zakuro was the next to jump in.

"I'll get you, Pai!" She threatened. Ichigo ran up to them, giggling and laughing. She jumped in to.

"Kittie funny nya!" She liked getting into fights. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Instantly all the little bitty kids jumped on top of each other in a desperate attempt to get on top. Though most of the kids were trying to kill each other.

"Hey! Cut it out! This is not good!" Ryou began picking up kids and setting them aside. They'd just run back into the pile once more and begin fighting again.

"If you all stop this right this instant I'll give you ICE CREAM!" Ryou screamed, throwing his hands in the air. The kids all became silent and watched him carefully. "Uh, yes. Let's go to the freezer and get some ice cream."

Everyone instantly shot up and ran into the kitched, jumping over things and spilling food and sauces everywhere.

"Oh boy," Ryou placed his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

THE END!

n.n The chapters are getting better! Believe it or not, I'll be updating Therapy Trap next. I just got a break though on it. Please review so I'm encouraged to update! n.n


End file.
